


Natasha Drabbles

by KyaFalcone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study??, Drabble, Gen, Natasha-centric, No Connection exists between chapters, apparently not a one time thing, just something I thought about, probably just a one time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I had about Natasha.  Drabble.</p><p>-</p><p>And the ideas just keep coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold mornings that caused the most trouble for her.  When in the Tower she could keep her room as warm as she wanted.  The common areas were often warmer due to the body heat found there.  But sometimes, Natasha just woke up with a cold in her bones that not even her good Vodka could send away.  She had learned over the years how to tell it was going to be one of her "Company Days" as Clint called them.

Normal days began around four or five in the morning, depending if Natasha felt an extra hour of sleep was needed.  On "Company Days" the red haired assassin found herself waking late in the day, around eight or nine in the morning.  When she woke her few blankets would be wrapped around her like a cocoon.  Her head would be buried in the blankets, only her hair peeking out of the bundle.  Her hands would be over her heart as if protecting it from something.

Unfortunately, this was one of those days.

Groaning softly, Natasha forced her body out of the fetal position it had assumed during the night.  While stretching her limbs, she could feel the shivers run through her body.  Another sign that today would be her first "Company Day" in the Tower.

"JARVIS," the woman called softly while she pushed the blankets away from her, "could you tell Clint to meet me on the couch?"

" _Agent Barton is already on the couch, Agent Romanova. He says he is 'supplied with the good stuff,' ma'am_." _  
_

"Good."

Natasha grabbed the long, black robe from the closet before leaving the safety of her warm room.  When she entered the living area, she found Clint waiting on the floor with blankets forming a large nest around him.  The man himself was seated in the nest, wrapped in a small fleece blanket with a few bottles of her favorite Vodka next to him.

"I'm surprised no one tried to join you," Natasha commented as she sunk into the soft nest.

Clint grinned and threw his fleece blanket over his partner.  "Stark's with Banner and Foster in the lab; Darce is keeping them down there with the help of Thor. Pepper and Hill are working. The captain and Coulson are doing something in the gym. Whole place to ourselves... for the moment."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Goddess_ the pagans worshiped me in early Europe.

_Sorceress_ they called me in Camelot.

_Siren_ the sailors cursed in the many islands of Greece.

_Witch_ the settlers screamed in the witch hunts.

_Temptress_ the high society women whispered.

_Seductress_

_Flirt_

_Tease_

_Whore_

_Spy_

_Assassin_

 

All are who I am.  All are what I was.  But this life... This life they call me something new.  Something that I never thought to add to my list.

 

_"Widow!"_

 

They call me a hero.

 

Bet the others will get a kick out of that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea. I had a dream where Natasha went through time because she's like... eternal? I'm not sure. She was called all these names and then there was Cap calling for her and this _thing_ happened


End file.
